The present invention relates to a turbomachine.
A turbomachine, such as, for example, an aircraft engine or a stationary gas turbine, generally has a mid turbine frame or mid turbine vane frame 1 to direct a flow of hot gas from a high-pressure turbine to a low-pressure turbine. As shown in EP 2 192 276 A2, for example, the mid turbine vane frame, using a portion of a low-pressure turbine casing, delimits an annular compartment that is connected to a cooling air system. In order to prevent a flow of cooling air from flowing out of the annular compartment into the path of hot gas, the annular compartment is sealed off from the path of hot gas. For example, the sealing is produced by means of a ring seal, which is inserted into a circumferential groove of the mid turbine vane frame formed by two radial webs.
The problem of the invention is to create a turbomachine having an alternative sealing of an annular compartment formed by a mid turbine vane frame and a portion of a low-pressure turbine casing.